


Power Trip

by KabochaKitsune



Category: Naruto
Genre: (the last two warnings are because Suigetsu exists), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Horror, Bruises, D/s, Dirty Talk, Enemas, M/M, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Threats of Violence, excessive cum, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: "See, I'd like what we do a little more if you acted like you liked it this much all the time."Sasuke has had enough of Suigetsu's mouth.  Suigetsu isn't done yet.





	

"Whore," Suigetsu grinned.

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke's response came in a bland hiss, red eyes cold and sharp. His movements were calm and deliberate as he arched, hips lifting and then dropping as he rode the other's cock. His own was still just half-hard, but he held the other's wrists to his sides to prevent him from attempting to "assist" him with this "problem."

"You sure you don't want any help?" the taller teen asked, sure enough, suddenly slippery wrists twisting in the other's grip. Sasuke's hands tightened, crackles of electricity sparking warningly up his forearms. Suigetsu's struggles stopped immediately, as did his grinning. "You wouldn't fucking dare."

"Don't test me," came the easy reply, a hint of breathiness finally audible. The thrusts continued to be smooth, slow, measured, though Sasuke's cock twitched a little closer to full erection.

Suigetsu blinked, then scoffed. "You fucking get off on the power trip, don't you? Even though it's _you_ riding _my_ cock."

This time the shock wasn't a warning, wasn't limited to Sasuke's own skin. The brunet's legs and crotch were suddenly dripping with water as he crashed the few inches to the hard floor, panting more with anger than exertion. His skin tingled with the electricity of his own Chidori, making goose bumps stand up all along his legs. And ass, for that matter. He growled softly to himself, glaring down at the puddle that was Suigetsu, knowing the other could _feel_ it if not see it.

"I told you not to test me," he ground out between breaths, hands still curled into fists, now clutching handfuls of water droplets instead of slim wrists. Sasuke would not be goaded by the likes of a Houzuki, even if it meant interrupting a fuck. He was not that desperate.

Scoffing, he stood, wiping the splashed water off of his cock and scrotum and flicking the drops back into the puddle under his feet. A beat, and then one corner of his mouth curled up, his still-damp hand wrapping around himself and starting to stroke. The surface of the puddle rippled, but no shape reformed. The smirk widened upon Sasuke's lips. His cock was fully hard.

Sharingan gaze never left the puddle as he worked, jerking his hand around his cock in a quick rhythm at first, then a slowly degrading erratic pattern, body still riding the high from moments before. His breathing shortened, similarly lost its rhythm. One foot splashed a few inches through the water as rocking hips weakened his stance. Finally, with a grunt, he spurted a quick shot of cum into the water under his feet. A shorter gasp, and another few spurts joined the first, splashing in a formless pattern of white droplets which quickly seeped edges into the water.

A pause. The only sound in the room was the soft, ragged breathing of the Uchiha, standing in the puddle with a hand still holding his cock. A beat, and he let out a quick breath of a laugh, letting go his softening, shrinking length and turning toward the door. That would teach the other.

_...Or not._

Those were the only words Sasuke's thoughts could form as the breath was knocked out of him, his chest colliding hard with the stone floor. His right arm was already twisted up behind his back; he could feel a still-dripping hand on his left wrist.

"I was _right_ , you _fuck_." Suigetsu's voice still sounded a little faraway, as though being heard from the other side of a running brook. "You _do_ get off on the power trip."

Wordlessly Sasuke reacted with a crackle, but Suigetsu jerked his arm hard, drawing his hand up between open legs to press none-too-gently against his own scrotum. Sasuke twitched. The sparks subsided. Suigetsu huffed a furious laugh.

"So, what? You think it'd embarrass me to have you coming in my fluid body? I've had weirder shit happen on missions, and, you fucking idiot, _I can control what water I reform from_."

Sasuke didn't respond, lying still where he'd fallen: chin, chest and shoulders flush against the stone, knees bruised from contact with the floor, back arched up to meet the elevation of his thighs. His right arm was twisted up his back nearly far enough to break; Suigetsu's arm must have been between his legs to draw his left so quickly flush against his crotch without otherwise touching him. Probably had been his plan all along.

He practically felt the other grin as wet, still slightly gel-soft skin pressed against the backs of his thighs. "But, y'know, boss, since I _can_ control what I reform from..." Wet pressed against his backside. "Why don't I just give you _back_ all that spooge of yours?" Sasuke twitched, feeling a too-wet digit pushing at his entrance. "And then a little."

Sasuke jerked, blue Chidori lightning crackling once again, but Suigetsu nearly crushed his hand upward, and he jerked harder, a soft grunt sounding in his chest unbidden.

"I wouldn't do that if you like your nuts uncooked, Uchiha." The grin was _visible_ in the moisture of the air, shark-toothed and wicked. Wet and just a little harder than jelly-soft, a single finger pressed inside Sasuke's ass. He grunted again, body jerking just slightly. Suigetsu's finger was _cold_. But then it started to move, and he grimaced for a different reason. Slick and soft as it still was, the finger felt like a tongue but for its girth, and it warmed quickly with the considerable heat still tracing through Sasuke from his previous orgasm. Sasuke tried to ignore it, even as it turned and twisted in impossible directions for any digit with bones and joints.

It suddenly occurred to Sasuke that he still felt hands on both his wrists, and he twisted his head around to fix Sharingan gaze on the other man. Suigetsu had no less than _four_ arms at the moment, and one was stretching, thin and frail-looking, toward the back of the storeroom. A moment before it reached, Sasuke saw the basin and let out a half-aborted jerk of his body. Fingers curled over his and _squeezed_ , pressing his own fingers into his testes. Sasuke went stock-still. The squeak of the metal handle sounded bizarrely ominous in the near-silence, as did the soft gurgle of water meeting an old drain. The second sound, ongoing for a moment or two, cut off a second later, replaced by the most unnatural sound Sasuke thought water could make. It should have been splashing, water meeting water, but there was no splash-back, no splatter. The water from the faucet met the water of Suigetsu's skin, and every drop went straight in without any resistance of surface tension. The long, stretched, frail-looking arm began to thicken, shape out, gain mass and muscle, even at its length of nearly three meters. The shoulder and thigh he could see on this side of himself soon thickened as well, if more slowly. A moment later, a gasp fell unfettered from his lips; the digit in his backside had suddenly bulked out to at least one and a half times its previous girth, now much more solid and much less pliant than just a second before. If still quite as wet. The splattering, sucking noise of water into drain returned to the room.

"It's your turn to shut up," Suigetsu announced cheerfully, shoving another finger into Sasuke's ass without a single note of warning. Sasuke grunted again, gritting his teeth. The hand holding his left firmly around his balls was wet and cold, but much larger and more solid than at first. He willed himself still, knowing too much shift of his torso by the force of thrusting fingers could cause his body to do very unwanted things to itself in this position.

And thrust those fingers did, harshly, roughly, twisting and scissoring and still defying the directions of conventional joints, for all their solidity otherwise. A third joined them after a moment or two, the combined width nearly half an inch thicker than Suigetsu's cock had been in him just minutes before. Sasuke's hips twitched, just barely, instinct to hitch forward away from the intrusion. His body stopped itself before going too far, before his trapped fingers could do more than uncomfortably tug on the skin of his sac. A hand, large and meaty – this one dry – wrapped around his upper thigh near the hip, holding tightly enough to bruise.

"Look, boss, I don't _want_ to yank your balls off." Suigetsu's voice was very nonchalant for someone shoving his fingers into his supposed boss's ass. "I just need to make sure you stay on your knees until I can give you your spunk back."

"Suigetsu..." The voice was soft, calm, but warning, the first vocalization Sasuke had made since he'd been pushed down. It was not authoritative; Sasuke was not so fool as to think he could order and command from this position. But it was a warning all the same, a silent promise of retribution once the time was right. Suigetsu snickered at such a pitch that it could only be filtered through a sneer.

"Don't worry, boss-man; I'm not gonna do anything you're not gonna like."

Instead of the retort he'd intended, Sasuke let out a sudden gasp. The three digits had suddenly all lengthened by more than two inches while still knuckle-deep in Sasuke's ass. One, curled, stroked easily across the surface it had just jutted into, lazily fingering the slight swell of Sasuke's prostate, as the others twisted out to rub wet fingertips along the walls of Sasuke's insides. A shudder shook through the brunet's frame. Another chuckle sounded behind him. "See?"

What was supposed to be a growl, as evidenced by the clenching fist of Sasuke's right hand, came out instead as a groan. The brunet let his head droop to press his bare forehead against the cool, damp stones of the storeroom floor. The middle finger gave another slow stroke, this time wiggling just a little back and forth, and Sasuke's hips _jerked_. His left-hand fingers twitched, and Suigetsu let them slip back to weave between his own wet fingers. Both hands, however, still stayed resting firmly against Sasuke's junk, if no longer outright gripping. The finger slid its stroke upward this time, pressing just a bit more firmly. Hips jerked hard again. Without warning, the fingers retreated with a lewd, wet slurping noise. Sasuke gave a grunt of protest without even hearing himself, hips jerking back and pressing thighs against the wet thighs behind him.

"See, I'd like what we do a little more if you acted like you liked it this much all the time." Before Sasuke could respond, Suigetsu thrust his cock inside Sasuke's ass - hard, fast, and all at once. A sharp, short yell was the only response Sasuke could find for that. The fingers had been thick, would have been more than enough for Suigetsu's size when they first began tonight, but now, after drinking in water from the sink, Suigetsu was at least an inch thicker than he had been. And, as Sasuke's hands twitched in feeble protest, he thickened a little more, stopping just when Sasuke thought he was going to go too far. He realized suddenly that in their current position Suigetsu could see Sasuke's anus stretched around him, must have stopped _just_ when Sasuke's body began to run out of give. The bastard had to be nearly three inches thick. A moment later Sasuke realized he was shaking.

Two hands were on his hips now, two holding his arms. All were dry, even though the thighs and cock pressing against him were wet and slick. "The better to hold you still," Suigetsu grinned, guessing Sasuke's thoughts from the involuntary twisting of his right wrist. "Don't want you going anywhere when I do _this_."

Sasuke wasn't given even a second to ponder or ask what _this_ was going to be, only let out a sudden low, rough scream when Suigetsu's cockhead battered into him so deeply Sasuke imagined he could feel it in his throat. Even though neither of their hips had moved. His own hips twitched and jerked; the fingers of his left hand were crushing would-be bruising grips on the fingers twined between them. Those fingers were now just a little wet, a little misshapen with their give. If Sasuke had been shaking before, now he was trembling. "I could get longer if you really wanted me to," Suigetsu laughed, his own voice a little shaky now. "But you seem like you like it right here, so..." He began to pull out, broad girth sliding easily through the stretched ring of muscle with the lubrication of ever-replenishing water. It was only once he stopped, swollen head nudging at his entrance from the inside, that Sasuke heard his own moaning over the rushing sound in his ears. But there was no way he could possibly miss the full-throated yell that came when Suigetsu rammed his way back in, filling him what felt like impossibly full when the slightly thicker base forced its way back into the tight outer ring of Sasuke's ass – and ramming hard against Sasuke's sweet spot on the way through. He'd lied; he had to be at least three inches longer now - three inches that felt like a foot, filling him so deep Sasuke swore he could feel it in his stomach. Sasuke's hips were jerking well beyond his control, kept from escaping the tight press of cock only by the rough firmness of Suigetsu's too-large hands. Suigetsu gave him what seemed like a full minute, just holding his cock inside Sasuke's ass, letting the now much-smaller male feel the fullness pressing unrelenting inside of him. The moans were back, softer now, as hips began to slow in their erratic twitch, smoothing down to a gentle roll, pressing their main force now back instead of forwards.

The next thrust was slower; the pull back agonizing, the push forward almost gentle. Moans and soft gasps fluttered from Sasuke's aching lungs. A second, and a third, equally slow thrust let Sasuke feel the full length of Suigetsu's cock, too-thick and too-long and too, too filling, making Sasuke's stomach jump and clench. A loud gasp choked in Sasuke's throat when the angle shifted just slightly, thick cock pushing up just a little harder against that spot inside of him, broad head giving just enough to press evenly over the whole of the accessible surface before sliding by. Dimly he felt his left hand move; only now did he fully grasp the switch in directions of Suigetsu's fingers – somehow the water demon had managed to slip the connection of his malleable arm around Sasuke's thigh, gripping him from in front of Sasuke's left thigh rather than up between his legs. It made sense, if Suigetsu wanted to push as close as he was, when Sasuke finally spared it a thought – something he was not given long to do, as the hand shifted his own from his scrotum up to his cock. He was not surprised to feel that he was fully hard, though his body let out a moan of appreciation at the shift in contact nonetheless. A laugh fluttered in his ear. "So does the power trip fetish go both ways, boss?"

Sasuke twitched, spine stiffening. Another laugh. "Don't worry." The hand squeezed, stroking Sasuke's cock with his own trapped fingers. The Uchiha gave a short, involuntary thrust. "I'm not gonna tell anyone."

Suigetsu then began to thrust in earnest, leaving Sasuke no time to breathe between chokes and moans, much less talk. His cock ran the full course from head to base through Sasuke's ass each time, semi-liquid torso finding no difficulty in that much range of motion. He stroked Sasuke's cock in tandem, ten fingers, five of them gently moist, jerking at the length as Sasuke's ass was filled and emptied. As Sasuke's thrusts of hips began to break down into trembles and shudders, Suigetsu began to thumb over the tip each time he struck Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke was screaming within moments, forehead pressed hard to the floor, body wracking with pleasure, until he finally spasmed hard and came into Suigetsu's hand.

He heard that sick unnatural not-splatter again, felt Suigetsu's fluid skin ripple around his hand. A second later Suigetsu's hips started to jerk against his, cock stuffed fully into Sasuke's orgasm-tight ass. A low gasp hitched in Sasuke's throat, and he deliberately clenched himself down just a little tighter. Suigetsu's hips stuttered, and a strangled yell choked in his throat. Sasuke could _feel_ the cum spurting inside him, body-hot and in much greater volume than was natural. A shudder ran down his spine. His cock, twitching still in slower and slower intervals as he came down, spurted just a little more cum onto their tangled hands.

He noticed with some amusement that Suigetsu had shrunk a little inside him as he came. When the other pulled out, he felt the fluid follow after, trailing down his inner thighs in mostly the consistency of water. Mostly. And what wasn't, consistently with Suigetsu's threat, was definitely too much to be just Suigetsu's after all.

He also noticed that, at the end, there had been one hand on his cock and one hand on his right hip, the other two... he glanced behind. Gone. He lowered his right hand from behind his back with some stiff discomfort, but no hindrance from the other. Suigetsu fell back on his haunches, panting, as Sasuke rolled gingerly onto one hip to face him. They found each others' gazes for a moment, eyes shining and dark, breaths heaving in time.

With lightning speed, Sasuke reached out to wrap his hand around Suigetsu's throat, left thumb to Suigetsu's Adam's apple. The other stiffened. A single spark shot through the water ninja, just enough to distort the texture and solidity of his skin. "Hey–!" The voice was as through across a brook again, but his body retained most of its form as Sasuke dropped his hand. A pause, and Suigetsu shot the other a quizzical look.

"I still have more than enough chakra to leave you in a puddle for the next twelve hours," Sasuke answered the unspoken question.

A beat passed in which neither spoke. Suigetsu lifted his watery arm to rub the back of his equally watery neck, probably severely reducing any comfortable friction intended from the gesture. "So uh...?"

"So ask next time," Sasuke bit out as he stood - very much facing the other direction. "Or one of the others will find you naked all over the floor."

...Suigetsu grinned.

"Whatever you say, boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
